lotrminecraftmodfandomcom-20200222-history
Gondor Traders
Gondor traders are mannish traders of the Gondor faction. They can only be found in their respective market stalls on the marketplaces of rural villages or walled towns, but not of fort-villages. The only exception is the blacksmith, who also can be found in his smithy, which is sometimes also included in those settlements. Only a few of those stalls (if at all) spawn in the same settlement. So you won't be able to find them all in one place, but have to travel quite some time, if you want to find a specific one. The traders were all added in , except for the Blacksmith of Gondor, who lived in his smithy long before ( ). They are different from normal Gondorians in the fact that they have a coin in one hand and a tool of their respective business in the other. Behaviour The traders stand around in the market stall and wait for customers. They will trade for coins and exchange your money for larger or smaller variants. They normally are a passive NPCs but will attack if provoked; once provoked they will attack you with the tool, they are carrying. Trading The Gondor traders will trade with anyone who has positive or neutral Gondor alignment. They sell various goods according to their profession. They will buy what they need, to do their job properly. The traders will only buy or sell a certain amount of items before they will stop accepting that type of goods. After this happens there is a cooldown time before they will trade this item again. Here is a list, which professions can be found: * Baker * Blacksmith * Brewer * Butcher * Farmer * Fishmonger * Florist * Greengrocer * Lumberman * Stonemason Price lists Items sold - Below are tables of values for each item that the player is available to purchase from the respective trader. Use this tables to find out if your trader is giving you a good deal or not. Please note that the values in the below tables are of the average prices in silver coins only, and players may encounter NPCs with better or worse deals. Items bought - Below are tables of values for each item that the player can sell to tthe respective trader. Use this tables to earn more money by only selling when the prices are high. Please note that the values in the below tables are of the average prices in silver coins only, and players may encounter NPCs with better or worse deals. You will not be able to sell every item to every trader as not each trader will want to purchase every item listed below. Note that they only buy undamaged tools. Gondor Baker Gondor Blacksmith |alignment = Gondor |spawn = Gondor villages |drops = Iron ingot, bones, blacksmith hammer (rare) |alignment needed = +50 to Gondor |buys = Iron ingot, copper ingot, tin ingot, gold ingot, coal, bronze ingot |sells = Gondorian equipment |added in = 4}} The Blacksmith of Gondor is the only Gondor trader, that can be found either in the market stall, or wandering around in his smithy. They are easily recognizable by their powerful Blacksmith hammer, which they also use, to defend themselves when attacked. To trade with the blacksmith, your Gondor alignment must be at a level of +50 or higher. Blacksmiths of Gondor sell Gondorian armour and weapons, among other things. They will also buy from you the raw materials needed for their craft, which are mainly ingots of iron, gold, silver, copper, and bronze, as well as sticks and coal. The more valuable the metal is, the more coins you will receive. Upon trading with a Blacksmith of Gondor, the player earns the achievement "Blacksmith's Apprentice" Items Sold Items Bought Gondor Brewer Gondor Butcher Gondor Farmer |added in = 29}} Farmers are easily recognizable by a hoe in their hand, which they also use, to defend themselves when attacked. Hiring Besides of trading, the farmer also allows you to hire farmhands. The player must have at least +50 Gondor alignment. Farmhands cost 40 silver coins, but the cost decreases as the player gains alignment. Upon hiring a farmhand from a Gondor farmer, the player earns the achievement "Fertile Fields". Items Sold If you buy pipeweed plant from a farmer, you'll earn the achievement "Sweet Galenas". list to be added Items Bought list to be added Speech Friendly *Good day, Person! *Hello there, Person! Do you want to buy any crops? *You looking for some fine crops, Person? *Don't forget to not step on my crops! *I hope you've not been stealing any crops! *Got any farming equipment? I'll offer you a good price. *I have some fresh crops that you'll like! *I offer you the best crops in all of Gondor! *I'm always in need of new farming tools! Get me some and we can trade! *My farmhands are the hardest-working in the whole of the kingdom! Bring me some silver coins and you can hire some. *I take great pride in my produce. *If you're looking for some finely-forged weapons, you've come to completely the wrong place! *Did you know, Person, that all the farmers in Gondor wear the same hats? *Turnips, carrots, lettuces, wheat, I've got it all! Well, maybe not all, but you get the idea, Person. *These crops aren't free! *Have you spoken to my friends downstairs? *This barn can get very noisy at times. And smelly. *Can you smell it, Person? Ah, the country air! *Have you met my friends downstairs? They're not the most talkative of fellows, I admit. Hostile *Get out! No crops for you! *Sound the alarm! We have a villain on our hands! *You're not getting any of my harvest! *If you were a turnip, Person, you'd be a rotten one! *You are no friend of Gondor! *I'll beat you with this here hoe if you come any closer! *I may only be a farmer, Person, but I can still hold my own! *Who let you in here anyway? *You've made a big mistake! *If you were a harvest, Person, you'd be a failed one! *Get out of my farm, you good-for-nothing sack of muck! *You're frightening my animals! Gondor Fishmonger Gondor Florist Gondor Greengrocer Gondor Lumberman Gondor Stonemason Category:Traders Category:Captains Category:NPC Category:Gondor Category:Men Category:Mobs